The invention relates to powders of substantially diboride of Group 4b metal which are sinterable (without hot pressing being required, although permissible) to densities approaching theoretical densities of their compositions.
It is known that Group 4b metal diboride powders do not sinter into strongly coherent dense bodies. This problem with respect to titanium diboride was overcome by the addition of 3-7 wt.% chromium diboride according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,807.
In the case of hot pressed Group 4b metal diborides, densification was attained by adding rare earth and alkaline earth hexaborides according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,606.